


mellohi

by reindeerphoenix



Series: Discs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Minecraft, angst or somethin, wtf do i put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerphoenix/pseuds/reindeerphoenix
Summary: Do you remember?
Series: Discs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157774
Kudos: 6





	mellohi

You walk carefully down the beach. It’s cold, the wind, the night, the sea. You enter a room of black obsidian. Hard to break, easy to get. Signs you wrote are falling off the walls. A jukebox has been placed below your feet. You pull out a disc, grasping at it anxiously. You drop it into the jukebox. Sinking to the ground, you start to wonder,

Why can’t I remember?

The music loops over and over. You pace around the room, shaking, whispering, twitching your tail and staring at your hands. 

The book.

The book. Where is it? You question what you remember. The voice that haunts you laughs and mocks your cries. You sit yourself on the ground, the voice growing louder. The voice of he who has broken your mind. The voice of a puppeteer.

And you?

You are my puppet.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is much shorter, so uh sorry lmao. i didnt really have many ideas making this one. ill give u a little hint for the next story: its related to another realm in the game.


End file.
